heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of deleted scenes
A list of deleted scenes from the first season of Heathers. Pilot *A deleted scene featuring Heather D and Heather M in Heather D’s bedroom was advertised in the show’s trailer. This scene most likely took place during the Pilot based on Heather M’s costume. An official still of Heather M from this scene was released by the Paramount Network (see below). *For an unknown reason, the cafeteria scene introducing the Heathers near the beginning of the episode was filmed again and the original scene deleted. This can be seen by a notable change in Peter Dawson's costume and haircut from the show's trailer to the final broadcast episode. *A portion of Heather Chandler’s memorial scene at Westerburg appears to have had multiple takes. During the scene, a nervous Veronica imagines herself in front of the entire student body having been ‘outed’ as Heather C’s murderer. An official promotional still from this scene shows Veronica in front of the entire student body screaming, but in the aired episode she does not. Instead, she just breathes healthily and looks worried. This suggests that at least two different versions of the scene were filmed, and one was favoured over the other. Heather_M_Still.jpg|Heather M in Heather D's bedroom. S01E01_Pilot_Still_05.jpg|The Heathers in the cafeteria. S01E01_Pilot_Still_18.jpg|Veronica screaming in fear. She’s Going to Cry *Portions of the girls’ bathroom scene towards the beginning of the episode were deleted. An official promotional still shows Heather D and Heather M hugging, presumably due to their collective sadness following the news of Heather C’s suicide, however they do not hug in the aired version of the episode. *Portions of the cafeteria scene where Heather M is publicly rejected and ridiculed by her peers were also deleted. An official promotional still shows Heather D walking through the cafeteria however in the aired episode, when Heather D is first shown in the cafeteria she is already sitting down and eating lunch. 1x02_Still_1.jpg|Heather M and Heather D hugging. 1x02_Still_6.jpg|Heather D walking across the cafeteria. Hot Probs A scene where Veronica writes in her diary was deleted, evidenced by a still image associated with this episode that did not appear in the version that aired. Hot_Probs.jpg|Veronica writing in her diary. Unknown A deleted scene featuring Mrs. Chandler and Lizzy Jackson in the Chandler’s dining room is evidenced by a screenshot image found on set designer Robert W. JosephRobert W. Joseph. Both Mrs. Chandler’s and Lizzy’s costumes are different from any they have worn in the show. This scene would most likely have taken place during Date Rape and AIDS Joke or Our Love is God, as during these episodes Heather C was still friendly with Lizzy and so Lizzy may have been over to her house. Furthermore, Lizzy’s last appearance was in Reindeer Games, an episode shot entirely in the first person perspective of JD, however JD’s point of view does not match the screenshot. A deleted scene in the show’s trailer shows Heather Chandler spilt on. Based on the background of the shot, this scene may have taken place in the Chandler’s dining room. It is possible that this was also part of the aforementioned scene with Mrs. Chandler and Lizzy. References Category:Season One Category:Lists